


Adieu

by Tazou



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazou/pseuds/Tazou
Summary: Such a sorrowful end to dreams so fleeting like a flower. Eldarya-related drabble collection.





	1. Farewells in the Fog

She stuck her tongue out as he placed her on the ground. The woman spun in front of the vampire, and her sable cloak fluttered. The golden patterns on the material, as well as the intricate design on the scabbard at her hip, glittered in the light. Ah, the woman was quite cute right now. He licked his lips.

"Hm, I suppose spoiling you has its benefits."

"Mm, are you saying you wouldn't have caught me? Besides, we're run-"

He smirked and leaned closer to her, and she shivered as his breath neared her neck.

"Hey...drink later. We have to go, remember?" She placed her hands on his chest, but he still lingered. He kissed her neck before he ran some of his fingers through her hair. She groaned as his lips brushed against her ear. He pulled away as he gazed at her flustered expression.

"I know. But lately, you've been denying me a drink. And I can't simply ask another girl."

"A-Ah, right...Is this bet that important?"

"For you to stay in my room more than a week? Of course! Regardless of whether I win or not, it'll be fun."

She let out an exasperated sigh. They proceeded to head out of the headquarters and exchanged banter along the way.

"What sort of suspicious activity were they talking about here?" she asked as they reached a forest.

"Didn't say. We just have to investigate. Don't get lost," he said as he pulled her hood over her head. He strolled ahead.

Trees surrounded them; however, their rotting trunks conflicted with the thick canopy above. Meanwhile, the woman's footsteps crunched against the ground, and she fidgeted with the cloak's hood. It was an inexpensive gift, and she wore it since that day. A fond memory was her wearing the cloak in the rain, as so happened a time ago. She returned late with tired eyes when he opened the door to his room. As soon as she placed the cloak somewhere to dry, he embraced her petite figure. Not a single drop touched her head.

As they walked, eerie silence continued to surround them. Only the sound of her footsteps echoed; no creature revealed itself. He stopped in his tracks, and she crashed into his back.

"Oh, sorry! Um..." She peered over his shoulder and gulped. "Should we head back...or..."

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand and almost dragged her as they retraced their steps. His grip tightened while his pace quickened.

"Ow! Why are you in such a hurry?"

"You didn't notice the fog moving closer?"

"Huh?!" The woman looked back and almost jumped.

He broke into a sprint, but the forest seemed to continue forever. They took a small break as her panting worsened.

"Ugh...Is something in the air? I don't remember being this fatigued," she said.

He sniffed the air before he adjusted his scarf to cover the lower half of his face. He gestured for her to continue moving, but her sudden, shocked expression caused him to look back. A growl escaped his throat as he grabbed the woman and pushed her ahead of him. She started to sprint, but she looked back as the fog engulfed him.

He blinked a few times and sighed when the sound of her running disappeared. A soup of misty gray covered the area. The musty air only increased his suspicion; there was a peculiar scent, yet at the same time, he smelled something else. He took out his knife. Someone...or thing was here, but he only heard his breathing. That presence still loomed as he looked around. Out of the corner of his eye, a shadowy blur moved. He turned, and soft shuffling came after...Was it moving away? A few seconds passed before the noise returned. He followed it, and the shuffling turned into hurried steps. The pursuit continued until the glimmer of a blade charged at him. He dodged the attack but grimaced...When was the sword brandished? He would have heard the motion. The vampire continued to dodge the attacks, and other times his knife clanged against the blade. He saw this style of swordsmanship before, but...

However, sometimes when the weapons clashed, no sound ringed in the air. Even the movement of feet was absent while the sword danced. This fog... He saw the glint of the blade head toward him again, but when it neared, the man sidestepped and threw a series of throwing knives at the blur. It stopped its movement; he took out another knife. The scent of blood irritated him as he approached the figure. Before it moved again, the vampire managed to lodge the weapon in its chest. He pushed it deeper, but a familiar scent overwhelmed him. He yanked the knife out, and the sword fell to the ground. The fog seemed to dissipate enough for him to see a sable cloak as he caught the individual. His other knives stuck out of the abdomen, but those objects allowed the ground to soak in fresh crimson. No, no, no, no...

"Why did you come back?!"

Silence. He repeated his words but in a more hoarse voice. A string of curses left his mouth when he picked her up and started to move. Ah, he should have tried to stop the bleeding...The musty air was stained with her scent that mingled with blood.

"...Nevra…? A-Are you...?"

"Just stay awake, all right? Please."

"...Mm..." Her head moved against his shoulder. "It's...not your fault. I'm not mad or..."

"I don't appreciate lying, if you recall," he said. Even though he traveled as fast as he could, the fog followed him like a dog. He spied a smile on her face, and it only caused him to return his gaze to ahead. He only smelled the blood that continued to drip.

"I'm...telling...the truth."

"Why did you come back then?"

No response. He gritted his teeth and quickened his pace, but it seemed as if he ran in circles in this fog.

"You're...an idiot...to think I would leave you behind to that...Nev...ra...c-can you..."

"What?"

"Just...put me...do...wn...please..."

He slowed to a stop but hesitated. His clammy hands tightened and relaxed their grip on her. And those words came out again. And again. And again. They repeated once more, and he gently set her on the ground. That woman...she grinned at him as he leaned over her. Her ragged breathing continued as she touched the wound on her chest. He flinched.

"...I don't...have...re...grets," she said.

He nodded. When her wide eyes glanced at him, he looked away.

More blood seeped onto the cloak, and the earth drank the rest. Even as she called his name over and over, only the ground got his attention. His posture stiffened when she embraced him. Her blood spilled onto him, and that cursed scent enveloped his mind as if to comfort. His arms refused to hold her once again.

"I...don't h-hate you...I...nev...er could...I-I..."

"You think forgiveness can fix this? You think...leaving me will fix everything?"

She laughed before the arms around him slackened. He forced a smile, but his hands trembled as he pulled the body off of him. And even now, that revolting scent lingered in the air.


	2. Descent of Dreams

"Is that an order as the leader of the Absynthe Guard?"

"Yes…and no," he said.

They sat on her bed, and his arms wrapped around her waist. His chin rested on top of her head. It was magical in a way as moments of silence passed between them. She reached behind her to pet his head, and his posture stiffened for the briefest of moments only to relax afterward. She let out a soft giggle as she imagined what sort of expression he had as her fingers caressed soft strands of hair. Perhaps it would have been better to stand in the hallway and to talk – exchange some remarks here and there – and to pass by as if nothing happened.

She shifted and swayed back and forth in his arms. "Hmph. The oh-so-cold elf is worrying about me? What has this world come to?"

"How audacious of you to think I'm the only one to worry about your existence. Perhaps I should be like the rest of them and not care. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Hah, really. It's getting harder to tell whether you're serious or not. It's strange." The woman leaned back and looked up. He let out a grunt as a response.

"You know, it takes two to make an accident," she said.

"Is that so?"

She smiled and moved away from him. She stood, stretched, and yawned, but he watched her from the bed. The sight of disheveled, blue hair taunted her.

"Yes. For example…" she trailed off as she turned and leaned toward him. Her hands reached for his ponytail, and she quickly untied the band. She, with a snicker, dodged his grasp. The elf's hair had cascaded around his shoulders while an irritated expression only caused her to wave the object in front of him.

"See? Ac-ci-dent."

"How cute, love."

She winked. "Anything to keep you crawling back to my bed, honey."

The woman toyed with the band in her fingers as she dodged another attempt to get it back. His annoyance thrilled her. Sure, his happiness and his sarcasm created wonderful memories, but her heart beat a little faster with the little shenanigans she inflicted onto him.

"I'll give it back when I return, okay? Don't you have a spare?"

He crossed his arms. "Or just return it now."

"Think of it as honoring your 'order', Sir," she said. She saluted in front of him before she sprinted out of the room and into the hallway…

––

Again…Again, this blurry world came back. An anguished groan escaped her as she scanned her surroundings; the sword that impaled her abdomen still kept her in place. With some remaining strength, the woman pulled it out. A soft scream left her as she fell on her side. The dreary, gray fog hung to the ground in a pitiful comfort, and the bark scratched her back. Chaos erupted when she and other members were ambushed, but the others escaped because of her acting as a scapegoat. She spied the scarlet that stained her clothes. When a sigh escaped her lips, it was accompanied by an involuntary cringe.

"So…that's it…" She looked off into the distance. Perhaps if she squinted enough, that building would come into sight. Perhaps, if she saw that place again, her heart could dance to that dream. A soft laugh left her...What was the point? It wouldn't return now.

It hurt. It hurt so much. The woman cursed whatever woke her up as she blinked away tears. Even now, inevitability feasted on her fading thoughts and memories. Ah, the past…To her, it would be something beautiful and irreplaceable, but…He wouldn't see it as that anymore. Would she be remembered at least? The woman reached inside her jacket and pulled out a thin, teal band.

She let out another laugh and closed her eyes. Her grip on the band slackened.

"Sorry…I couldn't…return…to you…"

Meanwhile, in a lonely laboratory, a flask fell and smashed into pieces.


	3. Parted Memories

She hummed a melody as she stared at the bedroom ceiling. The sound of a nasally and quite unbearable voice comforted the woman. For several days, she stayed in this room.

"Miiko's orders," a rabbit-eared girl had said. "Um...you really don't remember my name?"

"I don't think we ever met."

"Oh, I see...Nevermind."

Other people brought food to the door, and they all tried to talk to her as she ate. But they all gave her a look of pity when she smiled. Meanwhile, remembering was quite…yes, quite difficult. The past blurred and refocused and blurred; unfamiliar yet nostalgic faces that should have names were the most prominent… She looked around the decorated room and sighed. The various colors of the walls and bed hurt her eyes which were accustomed to the lonely shadows of a cell. She fidgeted with the blankets when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and the almost blonde man entered the room. His clothing didn't hurt her eyes at least. He liked to check up on her ever since she came here; other individuals visited too such as that rabbit-eared girl and a unicorn-looking man, but he showed up more than either of them. He had a strange habit of resting his chin on his hand whenever he talked.

"I already told...um...that Yhkar person everything I know," she said as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"That's good. But I'm here for a different reason."

She fidgeted with the blankets again while he stared at the bedroom ceiling. The woman gulped.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded. He exhibited a calm aura, but there was something in his eyes whenever he looked at her. The forced smiles added to the...to something, and that alone was uncomfortable.

"So, do you remember anything before being captured?"

Her fidgeting ceased. "...Not much."

Again, that look appeared in his eyes as he nodded. The other people had disappointment in their eyes, but he looked more…

"Did you lose something?"

He sighed. "Not something...someone. She's here...but not."

"I...don't quite follow."

The man chuckled. "She's important to me particularly, but it's no longer the same for her."

A brief silence settled in the air as she started to play with the sheets again. Perhaps...curiosity wasn't the best option…But…

"And why is that?"

The man stood up abruptly as he smiled again. "Because" – his hand reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear – "I failed..I have to go now, but I promise to come back later."

The woman watched as he walked out, but he stopped for a moment before he actually left. She touched the spot where his fingers brushed against her ear.


End file.
